Equipment such as suction pumps and the like which are subjected to sub atmospheric conditions during use include seal assemblies for closure members. These seals are in general o-ring type seals which must be compressed by the closure member to effect sealing.
This is particularly prevalent in pump assemblies that are very widely used for domestic swimming pool filtration plants.
Seals of this nature, where closure members are frequently removed to provide access to the interior of the pump or other equipment become damaged and ineffective. This often seriously impairs the efficiency of the equipment.
Also widely used in domestic swimming pool installations are debris traps which also require sealing between closure members and the body of the traps. Debris traps of the above kind are well known and are used to prevent large and heavy debris from being passed through the pump to pollute the filter for the swimming pool water. Their use also enables such debris to be more readily removed from the system than can be done through clearing of the usual leaf trap baskets in the pool weir and filter pump unit.
The debris traps are simple but sealing in a simple manner has not been accomplished and this has resulted in articles which require accurate manufacture or which tend to leak and reduce the effectiveness of the pool cleaning operation.
It is the object of this invention to provide a sealing assembly for articles of the above type which is simple and effective.